submissive bella sex with women
by Dazzling Divva
Summary: bella is kindapped by a woman who is very dominatant & keeps bella to satisfy her sexual needs. but bella gradually finds it pleasing her own body & gives in & becomes a submissive pet who satifies her mistresses needs & give her pleasure.. u'll get horny


**Dear readers please update me & tell me if the story is worth continuing & if I should continue writing it…..sincerly dazziling ur comments…=) luv ya all 3 3**

I am Isabella Marie Swan always called I jus realized that i should have always listened to renee my mom who always gave emphasis to avoid leaving the house after sunset saying that there were bandits & bad people on the prowl looking for little young innocent Girls to take. Since i was little i always thought she  
>Was just making up a Fantasy story for me to belive so that i wouldnt leave the house when its dark &amp; have her to worry about when i get night wen i was getting into bed i heard a thud on my window &amp; having a very curious nature i went to find out and found my bestfriend Alice throwing stones on my window to wake me up. I hurried &amp; opened the window &amp; Alice lightly whispered "bella get down here jaspers throwing a party at his beach house &amp; i cnt go there without you please bella jus dis last tym come wid me" alice had this huge crush on jasper since high school &amp; now after we enrolld in college she has finally gathers her wits to make an effort to get him to notice her<br>I helped her all d while & i jus coudnt abandon her at her last chance. I wouldnt b much ofa best friend then would i? I replied "uuuurrrggghhhhh Alice mum n dad will sue me alive if they dnt find me in bed if they suddenly cm to hav a look . Belive me i m doing this for the last tym..temme wat shud i wear for this party"  
>She gave a sigh of relief &amp; told me " bella wear anything casual its just a random party n yes hurry up v havnt got all nite long" i said "okay okay i'll b down in a minute start the car" i threw on a pair of jeans &amp; a spagetti strap blood red top . I applied a light stroke of kohl &amp; dabbed a little gloss on my lips. I stuffed two fluffy pillows under my quilt and opened my window and ran down the Stairs alice squeled and hugged me real tight.<p>

After 3 hrs its was 3am  
>Alice was bzy making out with jasper and i got pretty drunk since i didnt want to disturb them i thought would go walking streets were all since &amp; no cars or people were out on d road or alleys.<br>I was on my way wen i thought i wod take a shorter cut throught the alley &took that route i suddnly thought that it was too dark n i should turn around & go bck from the longer route buh i was too late i heard some1 move behind me but wen i turned around to see who it was dat some1s hand creeped around my waist & pulled me towards his hard chest he covered my nose with a hankerchief & before i cud tear out a scream from my throat i inhaled a sweet smelling scent & felt evrything black out.  
>I woke up because of the excrusiating pain in my head. And found my surroundings differnt than the usual comfort of my cozy room instead i was in a dark dingy room with a double bed &amp; i was eagle spread with my hands &amp; legs tied to the bed posts . I was freaking out and was about to scream when i realized there was a ball gagged into my mouth then i heard a seductive purr of a women sayn" dnt bother screamn pet no ones herenfor miles althought tat gag wudnt make ur scream realli effective" after saying tht she came &amp; sat on the side of the bed laid here soft hands on my breast i freakd out and twiched with the touch of her cool hands i felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks but it didnt seem to be of any effort cz she contiued wid her Fondling of my breast which had gotten the peaks rised like buds she rubbed her thumb on the rosy buds then cut out the<br>Shirt with a scisors which i dunno from where it appeard she cut out the shirt to get a better look at my pair of breasts she said "god how much i love ur watermelons" she now strtd calln my breast watermelons how disgraceful. She got her mouth on my nipples and srtd grazing her teeth on my nipples i felt my body responsing to hers & i arched my body upward giving her more access to my boobs cauz i felt some pleasure from it i think i strtd liking it cz i felt my thong all wet and my juices were dripping on my thighs she instantly read my mind & her hand creplt down my jeans finding its way to the button & pulling down my zipper pushing aside the thong cloth to get acess to my dripping wet pussy she rubbed her fingers in Making me moan out loud . She starddled herself on me he legs on either sides of my hips i cud feel her pussy on my stomach . She ripped my clothes out and side by side also got out of her clothes. She was dominating me & i loved the new submissive feeling. She was hovering over me with her Double D boobs hanging frm her chest i instantly felt the urge to suck her boobs & i did so . I cupped her breasts with both my hands cauz her humongous boob wudnt fit in one hand & i bought her boob close to my lips suking her xquisite lush hard nipples & she pushed my head closer & tighter to her boobs i licked her areole i deeply inhaled her scent...


End file.
